deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Hall
The Town Hall is a location featured in Dead Island. It was a Safe House located in Moresby, and is inhabited by a number of survivors and police officers. It is relatively well protected, with barricades on its windows and guards at the doors restricting people trying to go out. The street that it is located on is also barricaded both ways with various wrecked cars and street debris. Unfortunately, as the story progresses, the Town Hall is overrun. It appears that many survivors and police officers have been killed, including Mayor Todd Tanis. It's hinted that lowering the water levels in the sewers allowed the zombies to get through into the building. After this happens the player can find the Magic Wand Mod near the lower level entrance, on guard's desk. Also can be found is the Pride Shotgun Mod, on the knocked-out podium, above a broken wooden table. The Town Hall can be accessed later in the game by traversing the sewers. Trivia * Diamonds can be found in the Town Hall. Every time the player visits the Town Hall, diamonds can frequently be found in the safe underneath the Mayor's desk. * Upon returning to the city hall, there is a machine gun on the balcony (as well as a Molotov Cocktail), with a dead policemen laying beside it. Although it is implied before by Roy Ward that the infected might be able to breach the City Hall through the Sewers (there is also the suggestion a Ram might cause a breach based on the fact that some of the people are talking about the building shaking) from which the heroes enter the hall, the machine gun is evidence that suggests when the Heroes went to the Supermarket, the zombies outside on the streets made an effort to try to breach the front doors, prompting the policemen to fire upon them. The fact that on return to City Hall the front doors have been breached is good evidence that this is exactly what occurred. * Be careful on opening locked doors when the Town hall has been overrun by zombies, a Suicider often spawns behind a locked door where upon breaking, the player most often does not have enough time to get away from the ensuing fatal blast. *The upper courtyard balcony has a policeman Walker with a Grenade lying beside him. The lower courtyard has a weapon mod. The fact that the courtyard is overrun suggests at least some undead arrived from outside (there is a Ram in the courtyard but only Walkers and Infected above/outside it). * In addition, the machine gun can be used to easily farm XP as the zombies continue to rush out of the building opposite the City Hall balcony. In Patch 1.3 there are only a few zombies and a small number of others that spawn. It is best to kill them first before going downstairs to avoid being overwhelmed. On subsequent visits to the town hall (after Bitter Return is complete) they may not be replaced in real time at all (seen both ways) * Unfortunately Hector is nowhere to be found in the town hall. But he could be found in the Resort in Bungalow 15 with his wife Lucy. After he gets the side quest from Anne Snider. Gallery 800px-Dead island City Hall.jpg|Exterior of Town Hall. Policeman-entrance.png|The unnamed policeman who greets the Hero after exiting the sewers Police_alcohol_2.png|The unnamed policeman bribed by the Hero Category:Dead Island locations Category:Moresby Category:Safehouses